Lina Inverse and her specail allergy
by Lina sama
Summary: Lina eats something she shouldn't have and turns into... well, read. There's more Xellos and Lina paring! And if u hate Amelia, she gets it in this fic


For all the people scouring the streets it had been the perfect temperature to be outside. Not too warm yet not too cold either. The sun was shinning, yet not bright enough for the people to seek shelter underneath trees.  
An infamous small yet very powerful sorceress named Lina roam the streets looking for the country's special meals restaurant with the most affordable prices. Stopping at one called "Filea's magical pot", the little sorceress thought that this would be the place to it. As she sat down inside at a comfortable table, she didn't even take a look at the menu for she was there for specialty. The waiter seem to be happy with her choice and came back about ten minutes later with her food, giving Lina a chance to think over what was going on. All her friends had just disappeared that morning before she had woken up. Funny enough their stuff was still packed neatly in a corner of the room, aside Gourry's since he didn't know what the word order meant. So instead of worrying she got out of bed at noon to go get lunch and then look for her friends. Couldn't look on an empty stomach now could we?  
So there she was stuffing her face on an empty stomach, when Amelia and Zelgadis pulling Gourry in - since for some reason he had been tied up - stormed in the restaurant and made a huge scene.  
"How could you Miss Lina?" Amelia screamed at her.  
"What?"  
"We could have been kidnap or even worse dead! And all you think about is your stomach!"  
"Hang on there. I saw you guys leave this morning! I mean you tied up Gourry right in front of my eyes!" Lina said, obviously haven known about their evil schemes.  
"My Miss Lina!" Amelia said red faced ass Zel calmly untied Gourry.  
"Told you so!" Gourry said to his friend Amelia.  
Zel took a seat at the table and took a whiff at Lina's food.  
"My, that smells delicious. Can I have an order of that too?" he asked the waiter.  
"Ver, very sorry. But that last order of special."  
Pouting Gourry, Amelia and Zelgadis ordered something else.   
After their cuisine was finished they headed towards the inn, packed up their stuff and left. Sure enough there was going to be adventure for them down the road. But nothing as bad as they had expected.   
As the day's minutes went by, Lina felt this sudden pain in her stomach. It was too early for that time of the month. Crouching down she felt the sudden urge to quack like a duck. She didn't however because of the fact that Zel was bent down next to her asking if she needed any assistance. What came out of her mouth was not the normal her talking, yet something that was inside of her forcing her to talk.  
"Oh Zel! Has anyone told you lately how handsome you were?"  
Zel felt himself blush as Lina's hands begun caressing his face. "You lighten up my day, did you know that?"  
"We're still here!" Amelia said, obviously very jealous since she thought Zelgadis was hers/  
"Well! Go for it Lina!" Gourry said at the side, observing everything but much to Amelia's surprise not caring.  
"Well, Zelly, who don't you and I go play in a sea full of hungry sharks and see which one of us dies first?"  
"Lina? What's wrong with you?" Zel asked, realizing that something was up with Lina.  
"Woof woof!" Lina said as she got down on all fours and started running around as if she thought she was a dog.   
Both Gourry and Amelia thought that this was amusing for they begun to laugh hysterically at what was happening. Not being able to control themselves, they began rolling around on the ground.  
Now thinking that she was a rabbit, she begun hoping around.  
"My, my. Don't we have a problem here," said a voice coming from a distance.  
Zel recognized the voice right away. "Xellos!" he called.   
"Yes?" Xellos said, appearing right in front of Zel.  
"What's wrong with her."  
Instead of answering him, Xel called out to Lina. "Come here."  
Lina ran off to Xellos, with all her might pulled him down into a sitting position so she could use his lap as a headrest. Falling in a deep sleep the others took their time to laugh about the incredible Miss Lina Inverse. After a moment of pure laughter, they all became serious.   
Stroking his feelings through her hair, Xellos opened his mouth to speak.  
"In the last town she eat the surprise meal am I right?"  
"Yes," Zel said, "There was only one plate left."  
Pulling out a book, Xellos begun reading out the ingredients, "one pound ham, half a pound of beef and ogalop."  
"What's ogalop?" Amelia was the one to ask.  
"Well, it's this really good tasting spice that if you are allergic to makes you do really dumb stuff."  
"How long does it last?"  
"Forever."  
"What?"   
"What's going on?" Gourry questioned the group obviously not catching on.  
"Forget it Gourry."  
"There is a secret ingredient, which reverses it," Xellos begun, "But it's not rarely ever found.  
Lina begun stirring in his lap as her hands begun rubbing his leg.   
"Oh Xelly, please make undying love to me!" Lina said.  
All around them watched in horror as Xellos said, "Lina, the others are around."  
"Yes, I know but you were so good two nights ago!"  
Xellos turned a bright red in the face as the others all looked at him with wide eyes. Fishing for an excuse, because it was true, Lina and him were in love, however the others didn't have to know about it yet. He came up with telling them that she was delusional.  
"But I do love you!"   
"Yes, I do know honey, but the others..." Xellos said, realizing after a moment that he had splated out too much.  
"You and Lina?" Amelia asked.  
"Why not?"  
"But you're so ugly and old..." Amelia started and watched as Lina got to her feet really looking angry.  
"Insult me Xelly and you shall die!"  
"Miss Lina, I was joking..."  
Too late Amelia realized she was a goner. At first she had thought Lina wasn't serious, but as her mouth opened and Lina stuck her finger in her mouth and said Dragon Slave, she realized she was a goner. Amelia felt total pain in her stomach as the dragon slave opened up very slowly and painfully. She didn't know the words for the torture she was going through at that moment, but as she felt her liver exploded and her intestine push it's way through her skin, she cried aloud. Her skin begun peeling after not more than a second later as the dragon slave begun to grow. At last as the spell thought she had gone through enough torture, the dragon slave opened up completely forcing her body parts to fly around.   
All her so called friends watching this only waited for the moment she had exploded to jump to their feet and start singing "Ding dong! The witch is dead!"  
"Nice move Lina!" Gourry congratulated her.  
"What?" Lina asked, seeing to be back to her old self.  
"You just killed Amelia," Zelgadis explained to her.  
"What?"  
"That was the ingredient," Xellos said, as he grabbed Lina's hand, "To admit your love to the one you love and to get a positive answer back and to kill the nuisance of man kind."  
Lina begun caressing his hand. "Let's go, before I feel like reincarnating her and killing her again."  
"Why not? Then we'd all have fun..." Gourry begun.  
"She'll be a justice thriving demon from hell!"  
"Forget it."  
And they all set off on their journey again all humming Ding, dong the witch is dead.  



End file.
